Email is a ubiquitous form of communication in modern society. Email has grown beyond a tool for corresponding with others to a tool for organizing and managing people's lives and businesses. Despite the importance of email, the email structure is predominately reliant on old email protocols such as IMAP. The protocol was not designed with consideration of the mobile and real-time nature of today's computing environment. However, new messaging protocols are not yet as ubiquitous as email and thus email remains one of the dominant forms of communication despite its many limitations. Thus, there is a need in the messaging field to create a new and useful system and method for serving a message client. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.